Book 1 Finding My Heart
by GinryuFox
Summary: I was always told that I had a block of ice for a heart. But I was also told that I had a big destiny. But I was never told that it would be a thousand years in the past.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun was shining bright high up in the sky, Birds chirping, Cars going to and from places. Just a normal day in Bon Temps, Or as normal of a day it is in the Stackhouse residence, for nineteen year old Sookie Stackhouse. Her day started out normal until she had gone into work at Merlotte's bar.

 _Look it's that Stackhouse girl._

 _I can't believe she's showing her face here._

 _What a freak of nature._

 _I can't believe what she did to that poor boy, throwing a drink in his face. How uncivilized._

Sookie grimaced at all the thoughts that assaulted her mind. For you see Sookie is a telepath. She was born with it and as far as she knew was the only one in her family to have it. Her parents didn't understand and treated her like the plague and her brother Jason; he walked on egg shells around her. The only person who seemed to remotely understand was her Gran, Adele Stackhouse.

 _I just wish there was at least someone who understands me._ She thought releasing a sigh.

However her thoughts were cut short as her brother Jason Stackhouse ran into the bar out of breath. He ran over to the bar and plopped down on a stool. Sookie walked over towards her brother raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you so out of breath?" She asked.

Jason turned to her. "Someone bought the old Nightingale boarding house."

The bar got quiet at Jason's declaration then began to whisper among themselves, All wondering who would have bought that place. The Nightingales were a peaceful lot. Always kind to everyone until one day sixteen years ago someone shot the place up killing every single person there. Not one survivor was found even the children weren't spared. Since then the house remained empty but now someone owns it.

"Did you see who the person was?" Sam asked.

Sam Merlotte is the owner of Merlotte's bar. Which Sookie is one of the waitresses.

Jason took a sip of the drink Sam just gave him. "You bet and she is gorgeous. I'm gonna head over and welcome her to Bon Temps."

More whispers sprang up. Also there thoughts which made Sookie curse inward at them. Having enough she went to the back grabbed her things then left. She got into her car and headed home. As she was driving her brothers words from earlier came to mind.

" _Someone bought the old Nightingale boarding house."_

Sookie bit her lip as she considered going there and seeing it for herself. Changing direction she passed her driveway and drove straight towards where the house was. Stopping her car she got out closing the door and went towards the gate. The gate had rust with vines crawling all over it. She touched the gate only to jump back in shock as the gate opened by itself. Walking past the now opened gate she jumped again when the gate closed behind her. She turned and stared at it before shrugging it off and continued on. She walked up the wide path and headed straight towards the house. Coming to a stop she stared at the vine covered house. Men at hard work surrounded the house.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Sookie jumped at the sudden voice. She spun around and stared at the person who scared her. She grabbed her chest over her heart.

"You scared me." Sookie commented.

Behind her stood a sixteen year old girl with her eyebrow raised. Sookie got a good look at her and what her brother said about her being gorgeous was true. Brown hair held up in a high ponytail with the tail over her shoulder. She had ivory colored skin and was dressed in a white t-shirt that hugged her chest and hung loose at the waist with baggy jeans and black and white converses. Sookie locked eyes with the girl and gasped. The girl's eyes were unique. One was blue and the other was green.

"I asked what are you doing here."

Sookie snapped out of her thoughts and chuckled nervously. "Well you're the talk of the town and I thought I'd come see for myself."

The girl stared in disbelief at her. "It's very dangerous for you to be here right now. I think it's time to go."

The girl tuned and walked away leaving behind a dishearten Sookie.

"Wait."

The girl stopped and turned slightly.

"My names Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

The girl turned completely and looked at her blinking. "Christen Monroe."

"Nice ta meet yah." Sookie smiled while shaking her hand.

Christen smiled right back. Neither girl could shake the feeling of having met before. However there smiles soon left their faces as pain racked their bodies. Both girls crumbled to the ground as the pain got worse. There vision blurred as the pain doubled.

"Now I've got you, you stupid girl."

That was the last thing either heard before there world went black.

{Hours Later...}

As Sookie came too, she felt that she was lying on something hard and cold, very cold. Sitting up she blinked her eyes as she looked around. She was surrounded by four walls of stone with a wooden door.

"You're awake."

Sookie turned her head in the direction of the voice. Walking towards her was a young woman with long straight black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing rags and had dirt marring her skin. She knelt down beside Sookie and handed her a cup.

"My names Cassandra. What's yours?"

Sookie took the cup and sniffed it.

 _I can't believe how stupid this girl is._

Sookie froze at that.

 _She looks more submissive unlike her friend there. She's lucky on the count of her unique eyes and the master wanting her or the boys would have her like this blonde in front of me._

Sookie bit back a growl before nodding her head at her forcing a smile. Cassandra frowned before she got up and went to tend to the other girls. Sookie glared at her back. A groan sounding beside her had her snapping her attention away from glaring at Cassandra and staring at the figure beside her. They're lying beside her was the new resident of Bon Temps, Christen Monroe. The brunette moved to her hands and knees before grabbing her head.

"Oh, my head. What hit me?"

Sookie reached over worried. "Christen?"

The brunette turned and stared at Sookie. "Sookie?"

The blonde nodded as she smiled. Christen released a sigh before she sat on her butt leaning her back against a wall. She looked around in confusion.

"Where are we Sookie?" She asked.

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know, but there is a girl in here by the name of Cassandra that seems to know why we're here."

Christen looked at her raising an eyebrow. Sookie nodded her head towards said girl with her friend following. When Christen saw said girl she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"She's working for some guy who drinks blood and a group of aggressive males."

Sookie's eyes widened as she stared at Christen. "How do you know that?"

Christen blinked her eyes at her. "I can read her thoughts."

"Are you a telepath?" Sookie felt hope enter her being.

At her confirmation Sookie released a cry of happiness and hugged the girl. Christen's eyes widened at the sudden hug.

Sookie released her smiling. "I'm also a telepath. Can you do anything else?"

The brunette nodded.

"Awesome! I'm not the only one now." Sookie exclaimed happily.

Christen blinked before smiling at her new friend.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Both girls' heads shot towards the noise. They could hear the sound of feet heading in their direction. Sookie grabbed Christen's arm and held tight.

"Christen, what's going on?" Sookie asked fear lacing her voice.

Christen held her hand up and twitched her fingers a little. "There saying something about collecting the new arrivals."

Sookie turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I believe there here for us." Christen answered frowning.

Sookie's grip on Christen's arm tightens as fear grips her. She buried her head against Christen's shoulder. She knew what these men were going to do to her. She had seen the thoughts of Cassandra and what she saw scared her. She was broken out of her thoughts as Christen pulled her backwards towards a corner.

"Do you trust me, Sookie?" Christen asked.

"Yes."

Christen nodded before gripping her hand. Sookie watched as what looked like them shimmer into place where they had been sitting before. Sookie turned and stared at the brunette opening her mouth only to have it covered by her new friend's hand.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Sookie jumped as the door to their cell slammed open and men entered. They were gruff looking as they walked over to their doubles and yanked them up and exited the cell leaving the door open. Christen removed her hand from Sookie's mouth and followed the men out. It wasn't long before they broke off from them and went to find the exit. Once the door was found they left and never once looked back. Once they were a safe distance was when Sookie started asking questions.

"What was that back there? I thought you were a telepath." She questioned.

Christen nodded. "I am but I also have Telekinesis and am a seer."

"Telekinesis? What's that? And what's a seer?" Sookie asked.

Christen sighed before sitting down. "I can influence, manipulate and move matter with my mind. And a seer is someone who could see the past, present and future events."

Sookie blinked before frowning. "I can't do that."

"You probably have a different version. I have a sister who's also a telepath but has Pryokinesis." She sighed when she saw Sookie's look of confusion. "The psychic ability to speed up the natural occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible."

She blinked before then asking, "Did your sister come with you?"

Christen shook her head. "No. It's why I came to Bon Temps to find her."

Sookie tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

Christen sighed. "Our family was massacred. She was three at the time when we were separated. She is the only family I have left."

"How old were you?" Sookie asked softly.

"A new born." She answered.

"Then how did you…" Sookie trailed off.

Christen looked at her. "Having Telekinesis and being a seer develops your mind faster."

"Oh."

Both girls were quiet as they rested. Christen leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Could you teach me?"

Christen's eyes opened and stared at Sookie in confusion.

"My gift. To help me control it and harness it." She stated.

Christen stared at her before sighing. "Alright Sookie. I'll help you. Seeing as we might be stuck in this odd place and you'll need a way to defend yourself."

Sookie beamed at her new friend.

{…}

It wasn't long before the two left the forest and went looking to find out where they were. But what they found shocked both girls to the core.

"We're a thousand years in the past!"

Christen flinched at the high pitched yell before sticking a finger in her ear. "Damn it Sookie. Don't yell that loud."

Sookie scowled before crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I'm sorry but that's the normal reaction to a person who just found out about this whole other world, witches and being sent to the past!"

Christen sighed before she began unloading all the supplies that they'll need. "Sookie we're not the only supernatural beings out there."

The blonde sighed. "I know it's just…wait how did you get all this stuff?"

Christen gave her a flat look. "How do you think I got it?"

Sarcasm laced the brunette's tone which went unnoticed by the suddenly angry blonde.

"You stole it!" Sookie yelled.

Christen flinched again at her loud voice before throwing a glare at her. "Lower your voice and no I didn't steal it. I won it fair and square off some bandits who were just gonna throw it away."

"Oh."

"Oh, seriously." Christen deadpanned.

"Well it's a different story if you stole it." Sookie stated.

"How else are we gonna survive here? We don't have any money from this era will die without it." Christen stated.

Sookie opened her mouth but closed it as she realized what Christen said was true. The blonde knew how women of this era survived and Sookie wanted no part of that. So the blonde sighed and walked over to Christen.

"Where's mine?"

Christen gave her a small smile before handing her a bundle of clothes and a weird staff. Sookie stared at the staff in confusion.

"What's with the freaky staff?" She asked.

Christen sighed. "It's not freaky. It's a shakujo staff that priests carried around and used to defend themselves. It's designed to cause damage and knock out an opponent but not kill." She gestured towards the staff. "There's a blade in the base of the staff. I'll teach you also how to use a weapon."

Sookie nodded, and with that the two girls began their grand adventure in the past to make their way home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Beginning**

It has been five years since the two girls had been sent to the past. And since that day they had been caught by slave traders, they had fought and survived. During those five years both girls were unaware that they had made names for themselves. They are desired, loved and hated by many. Right now the girls are riding horses and are heading to the market to restock on their supplies. Both girls had changed a lot in the five years.

The once nineteen year old Sookie was now twenty-four. Her blonde hair had grown out and hung braided down her back. Sookie had become a beautiful and confident young woman and her gift had flourished under her friends teaching. She now wore a dark red cloak with a vine design on the hood and bottom with a sliver leaf clasp holding it. A maroon shirt that traveled all the way down to her hands with little holes in the sleeves for her thumbs. Black pants and brown boots. She still carried that shakujo staff that Christen had given her along with a bow and quiver of arrows.

As for Christen the once sixteen year old teenager was now a beautifully matured twenty-one year old. Her shoulder length brown hair now hung down her back but she always wore it in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. She wore a black cloak with blue water designs on the rim of the hood and on the bottom. Her shirt had short sleeves with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged her chest but flowed towards the bottom. It had two laces on the front to help adjust it if needed. A skin tight black turtle neck underneath that had the sleeves of the turtle travelling all the way down to her hands that had little holes for her thumbs to slip through with black pants and brown boots. She like Sookie carried weapons. She carried her katana, a bow with quiver of arrows and many others that are hidden on her body.

Sookie released a sigh. "I don't understand why we have to go into town."

Christen rolled her eyes. "If someone hadn't eaten all of the food we wouldn't be."

A snort followed by Sookie giggling was her response. Christen turned her head and glared half heartily to her right. Walking right beside her horse was a beautiful black dragon. Its midnight black scales shined in the sun. Blue-green eyes glinting with hidden mirth. Little spikes ran from the top of the head down there back all the way down to their tail, Nubs and tendrils protruding from its head with secondary wings and tail fins. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, a devil, deathkiller, a night fury, But to Christen he is Shadow her friend and companion. The group stopped at the edge of the village.

Christen sighed before turning to her dragon. "Alright Shadow you and Evie stay here and wait for us to return."

A little white and pale blue dragon pops up from the collar of Sookie's cloak and stares at Christen before climbing out and over to Shadow. Both girls start forward before Christen stopped and turned giving Shadow a pointed look.

"And make sure no one see's the two of you. Understand, Shadow?"

The dragon snorted before nodding. The two pulled up there hoods and continued on their way to the village.

{…}

"You pig!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

Hearing the yell caused Christen to sigh so she paid for the food and walked back towards her horse. She stored the food away and walked towards the direction of the yell. Once there she released another sigh as she watched her friend go toe to toe with a tall male.

"Sookie." She called.

Her friend turned to her angry as she pointed at the man across from her. "He asked me how much am I worth."

Christen sighed shaking her head as she made her way towards the young woman. "Now Sookie," She started.

 _ **PUNCH!**_

Her fist slammed into the male's stomach sending him flying from the force.

"It isn't nice to call someone names." She chided gently.

Sookie sighed. "Sorry Chris."

Christen nodded and together both young women left leaving a shocked crowd behind them.

"Wait!"

The two stopped, turned and stared at another male who was glaring angrily at them.

"Who are you to have a right to do this? Just because you are women does not allow you to do this." He yelled.

Christen frowned at him before throwing off her hood revealing her brown hair and unique eyes. Beside her Sookie did the same.

"It's the Ice Princess!"

"And the Fire Priestess!"

Were the murmurs that surrounded the two. Both girls frowned at the murmurs. They turned and stared at each other.

Christen raised an eyebrow. "They call you the Fire Priestess."

Sookie huffed. "I was training when I was surprised and panicked." She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "But what about you, Ice Princess?"

Christen shook her head before giving a flat look. "You know why?"

"Oh," Sookie said blinking.

Christen shook her head. "Let's just get out of here before they start something else."

With that both continued on, by night fall they had already made it to the next village, unaware what was happening behind them.

After finding a safe place to rest for the night both girls along with their dragons went to sleep unaware what was waiting for them in the morning.

{…}

The next morning both girls were woken up by their dragons. They got changed then packed everything up and cleaned away any trace that they had been there. They got on their horses and began making their way back to the village they entered the night before. They stopped at the edges of the village.

"Alright, Shadow, you and Evie hide until we return. You know the drill. Do not allow yourselves to be seen." Christen spoke.

The black dragon nodded. The girls placed there cloaks on and pulled the hoods up. They entered the village and noticed that for such a lively village there weren't any people around. No stalls opened, no people hustling and bustling around. At the no activity put both girls on edge.

"What's going on?" Sookie whispered.

"I don't know but be ready for anything." Christen whispered back.

The silence was broke when suddenly an arrow landed in front of them spooking the horses. Both girls back there horses up and turned to gallop away but was stopped as a large group of men stood before them. One of the men stepped forward.

"I have a message for the Ice Princess." He said.

"What is your message?" Christen spoke up.

He turned to her. "By our Master's orders you are to come with us."

"Why?" Sookie questioned. "We have done nothing wrong."

"The Master wishes to marry the Ice Princess. He will do whatever is necessary to accomplish that." He answered.

The girl's narrowed their eyes at these men waiting for when one of them made a move.

"These ladies will not be going anywhere with you."

The sudden voice had everyone turning their heads in the direction it came from. Standing not far from them was another large group of men.

 _Vikings._ Christen thought.

Sookie's eyes widened. _But why would they be helping us?_

 _My best guess would be the same as those other men._ Christen answered.

Sookie glared. _I ain't about to marry someone I don't know._

 _My thoughts exactly, Then let's get the heck out of here._ Christen concluded.

With that thought both girls turned their horses and kicked started them. Behind them shouts could be heard as they made their escape. However it was short lived when they both were knocked off their horses. Quickly kicking their attackers away they got to their feet and faced them. The one in front of Sookie had over shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and was dressed like a Viking. The other had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes and to Christen's disgust seemed to be eying her up and down.

"Now, now ladies you shouldn't run." The brunette chided.

"We haven't had the pleasure of introducing ourselves." The blonde finished smirking.

"Quite frankly I don't give a damn but we have somewhere to be. Now if you'll excuse us." Christen spoke up calmly.

Both girls turned and walked towards their horses. However they were stopped once again by the two males.

"Don't you wish to know who we are?" The brunette questioned.

"No and we don't care." Sookie answered flatly.

The brunette didn't leave it at that. "My name is Hunter and this is my cousin Prince Eric."

Christen looked at them with a board look. "Is that supposed to impress us?"

The blonde blinked. "Yes."

"Well it doesn't." Christen remarked flatly

Neither saw the two males share looks before they advanced on the two young women. They brought the hilts of their swords towards the girl's heads. The girls felt the wind shift slightly before reacting. They ducked and then planted a foot in the gut of both males. They both had the wind knocked out of them as they stumbled backwards. Both girls straightened up and stomped over to the two winded men.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Instead of answering they reached forward and jerked there hoods a way. Hunter saw a beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes glaring at him. Eric saw a beautifully matured young woman with brown hair and the most beautiful unique eyes he had ever seen. One was blue and the other green. Eric knew he had to have this unique woman. He could see she had fire as she glared at him and also strength. It had taken all he had not to crumble from the force of the blow. He locked eyes with his cousin and they both shared the same thought. They would test these girls and see if they lived up to their standards. Bringing their swords completely out, they swung at the girl. The girls split up; Sookie took Hunter while Christen got Eric.

Sookie brought out her shakujo staff and slid into a defensive stance. Hunter slashed at her and she twisted away. She brought the staff down towards his back but Hunter quickly turned around and blocked the swing. The two continued this on back and forth trying to disarm one another. As for Christen she brought out her katana and battled against Eric. Twisting, twirling and parried blows she looked like she was dancing instead of fighting. He swung towards her head causing Christen to duck and knock his legs out from under him. Eric quickly moved to his feet and rolled towards his sword. Before he could reach it he felt something cold on his neck. She had her blade at his neck stopping him from moving any further. Eric cursed himself for underestimating her.

"We're finished." She said as she removed her blade from his neck.

She sheathed her katana and backed away from him. He stood up and regarded her. She was indeed his equal. She was perfect. With her his father could stop bothering him about finding a wife to become King. However the moment was cut short when he was shoved out of the way and a cry of pain filled the air. Eric turned his head and saw the young woman he had been battling had taken an arrow to the shoulder that had been meant for him. He knelt before her knowing that she would be in a lot of pain. So he reached behind her and knocked her out. She fell forward into him. Without wasting time he picked her up bridal style and situated her on her horse before joining her. Coming up beside him was his cousin who also had the other woman knocked out sitting in front of him.

"We need to get back to the castle at once." Eric spoke.

Hunter regarded him with confusion. "Why, Eric?"

Eric looked at him. "She has been injured."

With that Eric kick started the horse as he and his cousin raced back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Confrontation**

The first thing that Christen registered was pain coming from her left shoulder. She flinched as she forced herself up. She blinked her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a very comfortable bed and in a very lavished room that reminded her of something a princess would have. She moved but before she did she released a scream when she noticed she had been changed.

The clothes she wore now were a long sleeved light purple dress with a sweetheart neck line that had Celtic knots on the breast area. Over it was teal colored shear fabric that was held in place by a light brown belt that lay underneath her breast with a square Celtic knot and then resting in the crevice of her elbows were two more pieces of light brown like the belt. The teal shear sleeves ran down beyond her hands with a slit on each side. And towards the bottom of the dress it changed from purple to aqua then teal. Her feet were bare.

Her hands reached towards her hair she felt something laying against her forehead. Grabbing it she tore it off and threw it away. Next she reached towards her neck searching for something special. Her hand came into contact with two necklaces, one small and one medium. She growled and tore them away. She began to franticly look for her special possession.

"What is the matter my lady?"

Christen spun around there standing in a door way was a young girl, a servant perhaps, looking confused.

"My things where are they?" Christen demanded.

The girl frowned. "My lady you shouldn't be moving. Please get back into bed."

Christen released a growl of frustration before crossing the room and slamming the girl into the wall beside the door.

"The things that came with me! Where. Are. They?"

The girl stared at her in fear before pointing to her right. Christen followed her finger to see it pointing at a chair. There sitting in the chair were her clothes and bag. Releasing the girl, who immediately ran out of the room, Christen walked over to the chair and searched her things. She released a sigh when she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and held it up. Hanging from her hand was a silver chain with two pieces of wire wrapped jewelry, a big piece of Blue Labradorite and a small piece of moonstone shaped as a teardrop.

Glad she found it she was quick to place it around her neck. She then gathered up her clothes and put them in her bag before throwing it over her right shoulder. She pulled her boots on before she walked over towards the door and looked left and right outside. Seeing no one around she was quick to make her leave. She then began her search for Sookie.

It didn't take her long to find the blonde. She found her arguing with what looked like another servant. Christen could also see that they've also changed Sookie's clothes too. She was wearing a dark red gown with a sweetheart neckline that tide in the front towards the top and a dark brown wide braided belt around her waist. It had a slit on her right side that ran dangerously close to her hip, short sleeves with long wide sleeves attached in a lighter green. There were Celtic knots on the bottom of the sleeves, on the bottom of the dress and along the slit. She wore no jewelry and her hair was out of its signature braid and running down her back in gentle waves.

"My lady please calm down."

"I will not calm down damn it! Where is she and where are our weapons?!" The blonde demanded.

"Sookie!" Christen called.

The blonde turned and instantly the anger left the blonde. She was quick to leave the male servant and rushed to her and wrapped her arms around her. Christen winced when Sookie jarred her wounded shoulder. The blonde was quick to pull back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Christen nodded smiling at her. "I'm fine. But I think it's best if we get out of here while we can."

Sookie nodded before turning back to the servant. "I was just asking him where are weapons are?"

Christen blinked. "Why not just read his mind to find out?"

Sookie smack her forehead cursing at herself before doing so. "Got it!"

Christen smiled before she erased any trace of them ever being seen by the servant. The two followed the directions that Sookie took from the servant and low and behold there were there weapons pinned to the wall. The two girls frowned in disgust.

"It's like they're treating our weapons like there some kind of trophies!" Sookie snapped.

Christen sighed. "Right now it can't be helped. We need to get out of here and find our dragons."

Sookie's eyes went wide for a second before she nodded. The girls quickly collected their weapons and strapped them on.

"Halt!"

Both girls froze before spinning around. There behind them was a guard glaring.

"What are you two wenches doing in here?" He snapped.

Both girls narrowed their eyes before both looked at the other.

"Up and over." Christen started.

"Double whammy." Sookie finished.

They both nodded before Christen put her things down and started running forward. She then began flipping towards him with Sookie running a few paces behind her. On the last flip she jumped into the air somersaulting over him and landing behind him. He made the mistake of taking his eyes off Sookie as he watched Christen. At the same time both girls spun around and kicked him in the side of his head. Backing off they watched as he fell down and didn't get back up. They slid out of there stances releasing a sigh.

"Maybe next time he'll watch his mouth." Sookie spat at his unconscious form.

Christen nodded. "Here, here."

The brunette began to make her way back over to Sookie to gather her things so they can leave and find there dragons.

 _ **RAWOR!**_

The roar had both girls reacting fast. They ran towards the sound. Making it there they saw the Vikings surrounding Shadow.

"Shadow!" Christen yelled frightened.

"Kill the night fury!"

Upon hearing that Christen became angry.

"Christen here!"

Sookie threw Christen her side pouch and belt. Quickly strapping it she hopped over the side of the stair rail. Landing in a crouch she shot forward then jumped into the air. She planted her foot in the face of one of the Vikings, using him as a spring board she flipped forward and landed beside her dragon. Christen turned her hair flying around as she spun around. She pulled several pieces of pole from her side pouch. Connecting them together she twirled her double bladed naginata around cutting the ropes and freeing Shadow. Coming to a stop she glared at the surrounding Vikings. Beside her Shadow growled.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" One Viking demanded angrily.

"That is the unholy spawn of lightning and death itself! It must be killed!" Another cried.

Christen bowed her head slightly a fierce look upon her face. "Over my dead body."

One Viking released a growl as he ran towards her his sword drawn. Christen leapt towards him spinning her naginata deflecting his sword she then slammed the staff part into his back. Down he went. Others became angry and charged her thinking she couldn't handle them all. However they forgot something. Shadow opened his wings taking out those around him. He flapped them and took to the sky. The Vikings became angrier when the dragon took flight so they attacked her. Spinning towards the right she slammed the flat side of her naginata into one man then planted a heel kick in the chest of another. She twisted and twirled dodging all of them. One came up behind her which was taken out by a dive-bombing Shadow. He took two more out with his wings. Christen blocked a sword swing that made to take Shadow's head off. Spinning she slammed the heel of her left foot into another's face instant knockout. Coming to a stop she looked around everyone that came at her and Shadow were down either groaning in pain or unconscious. Sookie soon joined her and Shadow.

"Are the two of you alright?"

Christen nodded her head while Shadow's tongue hangout and his tail waged. Sookie released a sigh of relief at that. However the moment was cut short.

 _ **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!**_

The trio shot their heads towards the noise. An older man dressed in fancy clothes with a gold crown on his head was clapping. His blue eyes regarded them as he came to a stop a few feet before the trio his clapping cist. His eyes stared the longest at Shadow. He moved forward towards the dragon. However he stopped short when he felt something cold touch his throat. His eyes moved towards the left and stared. Christen had the tip of her naginata in his jugular.

"He is dangerous. Why do you protect him?" He questioned.

"Because," her head turned towards him with a fierce look. "No one touches my Dragon."

Gasps and whispers broke out at her declaration.

"Impossible! It is nothing but a beast and it should be killed now before it can kill us!" One man snapped stepping forward.

Shadow reacted he released a growl. His back, nose and mouth glowed a bluish color similar to his fire; it made him look more menacing. The man stumbled back pure fear showed on his face. Christen moved her left arm under his chin and wrapped it around his head. She leaned her head against his closing her eyes releasing a sigh. Shadow immediately stopped growling and glowing, Calming. He rumbled slightly causing Christen to smile. She opened her eyes and smiled gently at him.

"It's okay Shadow. They won't hurt you." Her eyes turned towards the people. "I won't let them."

The crowd stepped back from her but the man with the golden crown stepped forward. He had a pleased look on his face. Shadow tensed and growled warningly. The man paid him no mind. Christen stroked his head soothingly.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you, he will attack if provoked." Christen commented.

But he paid her words no mind. "Your reputations precede you."

Both girls shared a look.

"What reputation?" Sookie asked wearily.

The man grinned. "There are rumors that speak of an odd group, two young women and a dragon." he pointed at Sookie. "The Fire Priestess," he then pointed to Christen. "And The Ice Princess and her Dragon pet."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Reason**

Christen eyed him as he stared at them. Beside her Sookie was doing the same as she stroked, the recently found, Evie's scales.

"Why?" Christen asked.

The man looked at her. "Why what?"

Christen narrowed her eyes. "Don't play games with me. Why did you have your son and nephew seek us out?"

Sookie glared at him too as Evie began growling along with Shadow.

He ignored her question. "I'm King Ulfric…"

Christen held up her hand stopping him. "I don't care if you're a god, you better answer my question before I let Shadow have you and I'm sure Evie is hungry also."

From around Sookie's shoulders Evie released a happy chirp. Ulfric eyed both dragons as Shadow eyes him licking his lips. The King turned his gaze towards Christen and stared at her.

"Very cleaver." He commented.

He heaved a sigh before gesturing them to follow him as he turned and began walking away. The odd group followed him. Ulfric took them to his study. He sat down in a chair then gestured for the two girls to sit down. Once seated both girls gave him expecting looks. Shadow took residence beside Christen when she sat down.

Ulfric sighed. "As you know I'm getting along in my years to remain on the throne any longer. My only hope is for my son Eric to take over. But In order for him to become king he needs a wife. So for each time he is to leave I remind him of this issue. But he and I end up arguing."

He looked at them. "Then rumors began to surface about two young girls who have been giving slave traders, bandits and mercenaries a hard time. These two became even more legendary when word of a dragon was seen with them. They were then later known as The Fire Priestess and The Ice Princess because of their strange powers."

"That still doesn't answer our question." Sookie stated.

Ulfric huffed. "When word of your accomplishments reached our walls my son and nephew became intrigued by you two. They became so obsessed with you two that whenever word of you two being spotted in a village reached them they would ride out to that village, hoping to catch you before you moved on. But as it turns out my son and nephew aren't the only ones looking for you."

Christen raised an eyebrow while Sookie released a huff. "Understatement of the year."

"Now since you are here," he gestured towards Christen. "My son can finally marry. The two of you are now engaged, the wedding with take place within a year."

Sookie's eyes went wide as Christen bowed her head with her bangs covering her eyes. The blonde's eyes moved then to the brunette. She noticed how her bangs hid her eyes and how tense her shoulders were.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Christen snapped angrily.

Ulfric jumped as shock covered his face. "Beg your pardon."

Christen lifted her head glaring fiercely at him. "You're not my father," she scoffed. "You're not even my King. So don't even start to try and decide things for me."

Ulfric grew angry. "You two came out of know where. No one has ever heard of until now. I doubt you even have a father to begin with."

That ending comment had both girls glaring at him now. Christen stood up along with Sookie and walked over to his desk. She grabbed parchment and a writing utensil and began to write. Once finished she held it out to Shadow.

"Shadow, I want you to take this message straight to father. Then hurry back with his reply." She attached the message to him. "He'll want to hear this bullshit when he gets here."

The dragon nodded at his mistress before nuzzling his head against hers. They lead him outside and he took flight. Sookie moved forward and stood beside Christen as they both watched Shadow until he disappeared.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to get here?" Sookie asked.

Christen sighed. "Not long. I'll give it two maybe three days' tops before he'll arrive."

Sookie sighed too. "I hope your right."

{…}

Over the next two days Christen had to endure the constant affections of one Prince Eric, The tall blonde Viking. Every time she shot him down he kept coming back. She had no help seeing as whenever Sookie tried to help her Eric's cousin Hunter would interfere and keep her away. But Sookie had Evie to protect her whenever Hunter got to close. Since Shadow was gone Christen had to fight off his advances alone.

Right now said girl was walking down a hallway with a scowl painted on her pretty face as she cursed like a sailor. Any servants that happened to be in the hall quickly moved out of the young woman's way. However there were only three people in the whole castle that wasn't afraid of Christen and her anger. One was Sookie, the second being the Queen Eric's mother and finally the third being a six year old girl named Dot, Eric's little sister. The three were always there to help calm her down, well the second two were seeing as Sookie had to deal with Hunter most of the time.

She entered the dining hall and sat down in the furthest seat from Eric. Eric and his father spoke of the things that Eric would need to do after the wedding, which only made Christen angrier. At the other end of the table sat Sookie, the queen and Dot watching as this went on.

"Your sister seems to be unable to control her temper." The queen stated.

Sookie sighed. "Chris always had the patients of a saint but with the way your husband and son keep mentioning wedding plans and what your son's doing after the wedding is wearing her patients thin."

The queen raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You speak as if the wedding will never take place."

"With the way how our father is overprotective of us this wedding will never happen unless Chris says so. Add in fact that your husband and son don't believe we have a father is making it a lot harder." Sookie stated.

Sookie turned her gaze to Christen. She could see she had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths to calm herself. But when Eric mentioned wedding night Sookie saw Christen's hand tighten on the eating utensil causing it to bend under the pressure. The glasses that were near Christen began to crack. Sookie knew just one more thing said by either of the father son duo would send Christen over the edge.

"How long have you known your father?"

The question broke Sookie out of her thoughts. She turned her head and stared at the queen.

"For about five years. He didn't know about the two of us until he was nearly robbed by thieves." Sookie answered.

However before anything else could be said a servant rushed into the dining hall and straight towards the King. The servant bent down and whispered something frantic into the King's ear. The King went from happy to angry then paled all in a second. Seeing this caused everyone to become curious as to why that happened. Sookie and Christen shared a look wondering what's going on. The King abruptly stood from his chair with his son following and exited the dining hall. Christen and Sookie got up and followed. They followed them until they reached the throne room. Standing in the throne room was a man with short gold blonde hair. He was dressed in a forest green cloak, a white shirt, black pants and boots. He also had two swords on his right hip.

The King cleared his throat. "Tobias."

The man Tobias turned and faced them showing his face to Christen and Sookie. Once they saw his face they burst from there hiding place and ran straight towards him.

"Father!"

Ulfric and Eric became shocked at their sudden appearance but for Tobias, as soon as he saw them his hard expression melted to only be replaced with a soft one. He was quick to wrap his arms around them holding them tight. He pulled back and got a good look at his girls. However what he saw shocked him. They were both dresses like princess, Viking princess. He knew his girls would never wear something like this on a regular bases.

"What is going on? Why are you two dressed like that?" He asked.

Sookie was the first to answer. "They dressed us in these god awful things." She pointed at the King and Eric.

Tobias frowned. "Did they at least ask for your opinion?"

Sookie shook her head. "No. What made it even worse was instead of treating us like warriors they've been treating us like dim-witted princess."

Tobias's frown deepened however he became worried when his youngest was very quiet. She was never quiet when it came to things like this. He reached a hand forward and cupped her chin bringing her face upwards.

"Christiana, why are you so quiet my child?" He asked.

Christen looked at him wanting to lie and say she was fine but the look in his eyes prevents her from doing so.

"We were on our way back from collecting the supplies you asked for when we ran into a group of men who asked for the Ice Princess. There master wanted to marry me and would do anything to achieve so then another group showed up, Vikings. We turned our horses and ran away but were knocked off by Prince Eric and his cousin Hunter. They then proceeded to try and sway us but we pushed it aside. Then they tried to knock us out but our reflexes kicked in. We then ended up fighting against them only to have me save the prince and take an arrow in the shoulder for my effort. We were then brought here and changed into different clothes. Our weapons were put on display over there." She gestured towards the wall beside the throne.

"We took them down and were intending on making our way home when it came to our attention that Shadow had come to rescue us. We find him being tied down surrounded by these Vikings. One even stepped forward to finish him off. I interfered and freed Shadow where the both of us then battled the Vikings. The King shows up and we ask him why we were here and he leads us to his study where he proceeds to tell me that I'm engaged to his son and that a wedding will take place within a year. When I tell him he has no right to do that he then tells us that we practically came out of nowhere and denies that we even have a father. And he and his son continued to believe that as they continue to make future plans for us."

Tobias was quiet as he released his daughter's chin. He bypassed his two daughters and walked calmly towards the now nervous King. He eyes Ulfric with an emotionless face.

"Tell me Ulfric…"the king flinches. "Is what my daughter saying true?"

He may not have seen them being brought into this world but he knew his bloodline better than anyone. His girls may not have known about them being his blood but he was going too make sure they were loved and cared for.

The King opened his mouth to say something but couldn't so instead he nods his head yes. The King knew he wasn't acting like a true Viking right now but he wasn't stupid. He heard about this man and what he could do. This man was known as the Crimson Dragon King. He earned that name as he could command thousands of dragons to do his bidding. As for the crimson part well he earned that part because his clothes and swords were always bathed in the crimson of blood.

When Tobias saw him nod he released a terrifying growl. "How dare you do that Viking? You of all people knew how they were precious to me and you go and pull something like this, it's unforgivable!"

"I didn't know they were your daughters." He gestured to Christen and Sookie. "I thought your daughters were younger than Dot."

That just made Tobias angrier. Christen could see how this was affecting her father so she walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Tobias snapped his head towards her.

"Papa, please calm down and try to talk with a level head." She suggested smiling softly.

Tobias closed his eyes and took calming breaths before relaxing. He opened his eyes now, not completely, calm. "How do you do that?"

Christen just smiled. "Practice."

Tobias just chuckled as he turned away. "Come Ulfric we have much to discuss."

With that Christen released her grip on her father and watched as he and the King walked away. Christen released a sigh as her shoulders sagged in relief. She turned to face Sookie only to notice that Eric was eying her with a smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the heck are you smirking at? If you think for one second that my father would agree and allow our marriage then you got another thing coming, _peroxide pest_."

Eric became confused at the last part of the sentence. He didn't understand what she had said but Sookie did and it took everything in the girl not to laugh at the blonde male's look of confusion.

"Come along Sookie I have a certain dragon to take care of and a bath to get to." Christen called.

The blonde female nodded and joined her as they left behind a confused Viking Prince.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Decision**

Tobias sat across from the nervous Ulfric, His face emotionless as he stared at the fidgeting Viking King.

"So please explain to me where this idea of your son marrying my daughter came from?" Tobias asked coolly.

The King gulped. "Five years ago I have heard rumors about two girls that have been giving slave traders, bandits and mercenaries trouble. At first I scoffed at the mere idea that two girls were causing this much trouble so I dismissed the rumors as nothing. Until one day two years later, one of my very own men has come in contact with them. He came to me and reported that all the rumors that I have been hearing were true as he had seen it for himself. My son and nephew had walked into the throne room and heard this they became intrigued. "

He released a sigh. "I have never seen my nephew take interest in any of the other women here and my son has always had a different maiden to satisfy his urges. But when I had seen the gleam in their eyes when they heard about two females doing these things I had thought finally my son would have a wife. For the next three years whenever he and Hunter heard about where they were last seen they would ride out hoping to catch them, But always missing them until about a few days ago when they finally caught up to them. When they were brought to me I believed that I had them but they were fiercer and proved me wrong, especially the one they call Ice Princess."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have underestimated them. I believed that they had no one and that because I was King they would have to listen to me. After I stated that the Ice Princess and my son were engaged she put up a fight. I had thought she was being stubborn, unreasonable and had a nasty temper."

Tobias shook his head. "My youngest Christiana has the patients of a saint and is calm as water itself. But you and your son have pushed her too far with your plans and thoughts of the future. Any suitor that has come for their hand had a belief that they were meek, weak and very submissive. But they were proven wrong. No ordinary men can hope to ever tame my daughters. All your son and nephew, even you, have proven is to be just like all the others who came before."

"How?" He pleaded. "How can we make this work? Your daughter is the only chance I have at my son finally having a wife and I know you want your daughters to be happy too Tobias."

Tobias knew this was true. His one other daughter is spoiled, rotten, cruel and heartless. She has tried time and time again to get rid of him just to take his throne for herself. That girl would never make a good queen, but the girl never learns her lesson. She was nothing like his youngest daughters. They both were kind and gentle to others. They even help whenever they can. His People loved them. And he wished he could find appropriate suitors for both of them, Suitors that would understand what they had and cherish them and not take them for granted.

Tobias sighed at that. "The only way this has any chance of working is for your son and nephew to treat them as equals and not like some dim-witted princesses who only worry about their looks and nothing else. My daughters are warriors and have fought in many wars and protected our Kingdom from those who wished to concur it and slay our dragons. My youngest has tamed a dragon that many fear and would die upon facing it."

Tobias stared the King in the eye looking very serious. "Your son and nephew must understand that my daughters are not like other maidens they have met. They have strength; they have skill and are willing to use it if forced too."

The King nodded. "I will speak with them immediately."

"Good see that you do."

Tobias nodded then got up from his seat and head towards the door.

"Thank you."

Tobias stopped and turned to him slightly.

"Don't thank me yet. Should your son or nephew do or say anything wrong then this agreement is over." Tobias stated.

Ulfric nodded. "I understand."

Tobias nodded satisfied. "Good make sure you do."

With that said both men left the study and went in search of their children.

{…}

"WHAT?!"

Tobias flinched at his eldest daughters yell.

"What do you mean you've come to an agreement?"

Tobias sighed tiredly. "All I'm asking is give them a chance. It's just one year. If it doesn't work then you can leave and never come back here."

His daughters looked at him ready to refuse.

"Please…for me." He pleaded.

Sookie huffed. "Fine."

Tobias nodded in relief before looking at his youngest. "Christiana?"

The brunette huffed.

"Fine but if he so much as touches me wrong I'll gut him." Christen commented seriously.

Tobias chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He hugged them both tightly.

{..}

Eric and Hunter stood before the king wide eyed surprise written all over their faces.

"What do you mean he won't let us marry them?" Hunter asked his uncle.

Beside him his cousin looked just as angry as he was. Ulfric sighed tiredly.

"Tobias won't allow the union as long as his daughters are unwilling." The king stated.

"This is outrageous. He can't do this. I won't allow it." Eric roared angrily.

Ulfric snapped his head in his son's direction and glared at him. "You're not king yet Eric and that man will murder you if you so much as force it."

Eric growled.

Hunter looked worried. "Then what must we do uncle?"

The king released a sigh as he sat on his throne. "It's simple. You must treat them as your equals and not like those dim-witted maidens that are usually in your presence. These two are not like other maidens they are warriors. You both have witnessed their strength and skill. They are the only two I know that could and will stand up against you two and not back down."

Hunter and Eric reluctantly nodded.

"Also you must respect their dragons." The King added.

"Why? They are beasts that should know there place." Eric commented.

Ulfric frowned at his son. "That they should but aren't you a little bit curious as to what dragon Tobias's youngest daughter was able to tame."

This got the attention of both males as they turned their gazes to the king.

"You've seen the eldest's dragon the little fire-spitter." The King stated.

They nodded. They have seen the little white and pale blue dragon.

The king stood up from his throne and walked towards the throne doors. "Then follow me and see for yourselves.

The cousin's shared a look before following the king. It wasn't long before they came to a stop. They were outside on one of the stone balconies. It had the best view of the forest and a river.

The king nodded to the left. "Look over there."

They followed the king's direction. They found Tobias's eldest daughter with her dragon wrapped around her shoulders sitting in the shade of a few trees, smiling and laughing at her sister as she played in the water. However what shocked them the most was what was in the water with the youngest daughter splashing and chasing her around.

"Night Fury." Hunter spoke in disbelief.

The king nodded. "In all my years I've never seen nor heard of anyone being able to tame one. It makes you think what she could have done to earn its trust and loyalty."

His nephew nodded. But as for Eric it made him want the woman with the unique eyes more. He desired to have her, all of her. She was perfect. She was his equal in strength, power and skill. And to be able to tame the most deadliest dragon of all just made her more special. So with a smirk Eric came up with different plans as he watched his future wife have fun splashing the night fury.

{…}

The next morning saw both Christen and Sookie seeing their father off. It seemed that there half sister Clarissa, was up to her old tricks again. It seemed that in their father's absence she tried to take over the kingdom and execute anyone in her way.

"Do we really have to stay here?" Christen asked sadly.

Tobias sighed. "Yes my daughter. I know it may seem bad at first but maybe you'll learn to love it here."

Sookie scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

Tobias chuckled. "We will see. Take care you two. Please write and I'll see you both in a year."

"See yah soon, papa." Both chimed.

He gave them a small sad smile before getting upon his horse and galloping away. Both girls released sighs as they watched him get further and further away.

"So what do we do now?" Sookie asked.

Christen sighed as she wrapped her right arm around the blonde's shoulders. "For now we make the best of it."

It was silent between the two. They were broken out of their thoughts by someone clearing there throat. Both girls turned and stared at the entrance to the castle. There standing was Eric and Hunter looking smug. There smug looks had the girls narrowing their eyes.

"Eh, what are you so smug about, Ka sanka-mono no gaichū _(peroxide pest)_?" Christen asked with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

Eric's smirk grew. "Nothing. Just that we'll have a whole year together getting to know one another before we marry that's all."

Sookie scowled at him. "What makes you so sure will even agree to marry you two?"

Hunter shrugged his shoulders his smirk growing. "You two won't be able to help it. You'll fall for us eventually."

Christen released a snort. "Don't count on it bub."

"Whatever you say." Eric commented.

Both he and his cousin turned and walked back inside leaving behind two frustrated young women. They huffed before crossing their arms.

"They are so sure of themselves aren't they, Sook?"

"That they sure are, Chris."

Both girls turned and faced the other.

"This is going to be a long year isn't?" Sookie asked.

"Yup."

They both released sighs before they began walking towards the castle.

"Let's go and face our fate." Christen spoke up.

Sookie nodded.

With that both girls entered the castle with the doors closing behind them. Where they will stay for a whole year.


End file.
